


Firebird

by LilCrouton



Series: Kitsune Woes [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Mac is a Kitsune, Not Beta Read, Sequel, Stilinski Twins, Whump, a bit of violence, bad childhood, making it up as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilCrouton/pseuds/LilCrouton
Summary: After the events in Kitsune Woes, Kay is struggling to understand her newfound powers. Meanwhile, the Goblin King and his forces are still out there, waiting...I would highly suggest reading the sequel first.I own nothing.





	1. Nest

I lean back in my chair, rubbing my tired eyes. I look down as something bumps my leg.  
“Hey Leo, how’s it going?” I smile, petting him behind the ears. His tongue lolls put as he pants. I stand up, stretching, with a groan. Leo whines as I stop petting him.  
“It’s about time for dinner.” I say quietly,walking over to his bowl.  
_A quiet rustle from outside._  
A low growl from Leo.  
I throw myself to the floor. My window shatters, spraying Leo and me with glass. I roll to the side, oblivious to any superficial cuts from the broken window, popping up to my feet.  
In front of me is a... Well, I can't tell yet. The person in front of me _looks_ completely human, but, judging by his scent, he isn't Leo gives a low growl from behind the man.  
"So, what brings you here this wonderful evening?" I smile, slowly making for the table behind me. He continues to stare at me, saying nothing.  
I keep my eyes locked on him, but the rest of my senses are searching for any sign of this just being a diversion so far nothing.  
"Well, someone's cheery." I tell him, carefully grabbing the wolfsbane coated knife strapped under the table.  
"Any chance of you telling me what you are?" I try. His eyes turn a sickly yellow, slitted like a reptile's.  
_Shit. Well, that narrows it down._  
Reptilian scales seem to sprout from his skin. I ready my knife, lock in eyes with the kanima. Slowly, the lizard grins, revealing a set of jagged teeth.  
I make a hand sign and Leo lunges.  
As soon as the kanima turns, I lunge. I drive my knife into the kanima's shoulder; the scales directly on the back, protecting the heart, are too thick for the knife so I figure I might as well take out a limb. One less set of claws that administer paralytic venom to worry about, the better.  
It gives a screech of pain, slashing at me with its good arm. I leave my knife in its shoulder, barely throwing myself backwards in time. Just one drop of that venom in my bloodstream could shut down my whole body, spelling disaster for me.  
I motion for Leo to leave the fight, he helped me get an edge, I don't want him in any more danger.  
I roll to my right as the kanima spins, lashing out at me with its tail. I throw the cushions off the couch and grab two of the knives there as I come up.  
The kanima hisses, eying me warily. As the kanima reaches for the knife in its shoulder, I lunge. It scrambles backwards, off-balance and unable to remove the knife.  
Despite my current advantage, if I don't finish this soon, I'm a goner. I have no way to kill the kanima, and all it needs to kill me is a small slip up on my part  
_If I could just get to the sword under my bed... My knives may not be enough to pierce through the thick scales protecting its vitals, but my sword will. It certainly has done the job in the past._  
At least I have a way to end this now. The only problem: the kanima is standing between me and the bedroom, and even the smallest scratch from its claws will paralyze me in seconds.  
I bite back a growl of frustration.  
_'What would Mac do?'_ I ask myself, ducking another swing from the kanima. I scan my surroundings for anything that could prove useful. Unfortunately, there's not much. I try to keep my home tidy. All that's within reach is what's on my desk: my laptop and notebook, neither of which I'm desperate enough to use yet, even if I could think of a reasonable use for them, a couple of empty water bottles, some pens, and some loose sheets of paper. Nothing comes to mind. I scowl as the kanima takes advantage of my inaction to remove the wolfsbane knife from its shoulder. It may be hurt, but now it can move the arm more without a knife lodged in the joint. The kanima hesitates still, clearly wary of the knives I have in either hand.  
I cast my eyes once more to the supplies within reach. My eyes catch on the simple, sturdy table that serves as my desk. An idea flits through my head  
It might not be _quite_ what Mac would do, but it'll work, and that's all that matters right now.  
I send the blades hurtling towards the kanima and lunge to the desk, flipping it to its side, as the overgrown lizard bats the knives away. I hold the desk up by its legs in front of me, like a riot shield, and throw myself at the kanima with everything I've got.  
It feels like slamming into a fridge, but I manage to trap it against the wall. The problem is that the moment I let up, the kanima will be on me.  
Something slams into my side and I go flying. I feel some of my ribs give as I slam into the wall. I curse myself. _The tail! How could I forget the tail?!_ Despite the pain and self-deprecating thoughts, I twist to the side. Claws dig into the wall next to me.  
_'At least the kanima isn't in the way anymore.'_ I find myself thinking as I rush through the doorway to my room. I dive to my bed as the kanima's tail whips back around.  
My hand finds the hilt of my sword and I roll to the side. The kanima lands where I was just moments ago.  
I jump to my feet, instinctively raising my blade. The kanima's claws glance off my sword and I thrust my blade forward.  
The kanima bats it to the side with its tail and I spin with my sword, coming around for another strike. The kanima leaps back to avoid it.  
I let out a growl of frustration. The kanima hisses back at me. It's clear we're both taking a moment to assess the situation.  
We're both injured, its arm and my ribs, and we both have the means to kill each other. Unfortunately for me, any hit the from the kanima could potentially mean the end for me, whereas I need either to behead the kanima, or pierce its hear.  
I feint right and lunge left, swinging for its neck. The kanima catches my sword on its claws and I barely manage to raise an arm as its tail slams into me again.  
I go flying, this time head first, into my bed stand. My vision swims, but I reverse the grip on my sword, thrusting it under my arm desperately.  
The kanima shrieks as it slams into me.


	2. Flock

I give a groan as I roll the corpse of the kanima off me. Miraculously, the claws didn't touch me when it impaled itself on my sword. I carefully take inventory of my injuries:  
There's a warm wetness dripping down the side of my head from where I hit the bed stand, and I probably have a minor concussion. Not to mention I've got at least two broken ribs. They didn't break my ribs though, so that's a plus. All-in-all, I should heal pretty quickly.  
I jump as y phone rings. I stumble out of my bedroom and pick it out of the ruins that is my living room. I answer it without thinking.  
"HeeeeyyooOH my GOD!" I wince as I realize it's Stiles facetiming me. "What happened?! Are you okay?"  
"I'm Fine, don't worry." I reassure him.   
"You don't look fine. Most people who have blood dripping down the side of their face are _not_ fine!"  
"She has WHAT?!" I hear Dad give a roar that would make an Alpha werewolf jealous.  
I sigh as I carefully make my way back to my room. "You forget that I heal faster now. I'll be fine in a minute." I take the kanima's head off with a quick sweep of my sword just in case.  
"What was that? I heard a squelching noise!"   
I watch the head roll slowly along the floor, leaving a bloody trail. "Oh, nothing." I respond easily.  
"Am I going to have to fly out there and interrogate you in person to find out why you have blood dripping from a head wound?!" The screen blurs as Dad snatches the phone from Stiles.  
"You know I've been trained against interrogation, right?" I give a tired smile. I cut Dad off as he takes a breath to scolt me, "A kanima may or may not have attacked me in my apartment." I admit. "there was a bit of a tussle, but I'm sure you can deduce who came out on top."  
My head snaps to the door as I hear a knock.  
"Yes?" I ask carefully gripping my sword.  
"Is everything all right over there?" I let out a sigh at the familiar voice of Carla, my next door neighbor.  
"Yeah. I uh..." I chuckle sheepishly. I saw a giant spider. Sorry for the panic." I cross my fingers and pray. I can see Stiles and Dad biting back laughter.  
Carla chuckles. "Did you get it at least?"  
I look at the headless corpse at my feet. "Yeah. I squashed that creepy sucker."  
"Glad to hear that the racket wasn't for nothing then." Carla says, walking away.  
"A spider?!" Dad and Stiles explode into laughter.  
"Yeah. I'm terrified of them I panic of even the smallest one." I deadpan. I note the exact moment when Stiles realizes the implications of what just happened: his breath catches and the blood drains from his face.   
"A _kanima_ attacked you?" He gasps. I nod. "So that means..."  
"Someone knows where I live and wants me dead." I finish for him. "And will probably know that I survived when the kanima doesn't return."   
"Crap." Dad sums up.  
"Yeah. Look, I'll call you back later, I gotta call my boss and let her know what just happened."  
"You better." Dad looks me in the eye.  
"Aye-aye sir." I give him a mock salute before hanging up. Just as I'm about to call Matty, my phone buzzes with a text. **Boz: Ur german shepherd's on our doorstep.**  
Me: Yeah, sorry. Crazy evening... I'll fill u in when I come over to pick him up. B leavin soon.  
Boz: Should I be worried?  
Me: Probably  
Boz: Wonderful. Stay safe.  
Me: Unlikely. Cya  
I grab my typical arsenal of wolfsbane-coated weapons, carefully hidden under my clothes, of course, and wash my face before grabbing my laptop and notebook and leaving. I dial Matty as I walk.  
"Stilinski." She greets stoically.  
"Matty," I start carefully, "I'm headed to Mac's place right now, to pick up my dog, then I'll be heading to a safe house."   
"Can you stop being vague about what the hell happened and just tell me?!" Matty scolds.  
"A kanima attacked me in my apartment." I roll my eyes.  
"A what?"  
"A kanima. You know, half lizard, half man, bound to serve another person until either of them meet their end. _Oh, that's right._ You don't know, because you were just introduced to the supernatural world a mont ago!" I tease.  
"When did you get sassy?!" I can practically hear the proud smirk in her voice.   
"I've been taking lessons at the Stilinski school of self-defense." I shrug. "If you want, we can call everyone to Mac's house and I can explain the situation?" I suggest. "Or I can tell Bozer and Mac a stupid excuse and leave everyone out of this as I deal with it." I joke.  
"I'll let everyone know we're meeting up at Mac's place." Matty says, followed by the click of her hanging up.  
"Got it." I mumble to no one. 

I'm the last one to get to Mac and Bozer's place, surprise, surprise. You know, considering I was walking and everyone else had cars. It's just starting to get dark.  
"You've got blood on your shirt." Jack points out as I enter the house.  
"No kidding Sherlock." I rebut.  
He raises his hands in defense, "Hey, just saying..."  
"So... Are you going to tell us what all this is about?" Matty walks over to the door followed by...  
"Hey Leo!" I grin and fall to my knees as Leo bounds over, tail whipping back and forth with excitement. I pet him as the others gather round.  
"Since when did you train him to come here?" Mac raises an eyebrow. I grin sheepishly.  
"Quite a while ago, actually... For the record, I never thought we'd need it."   
"So _why_ did he come here? Why are _we_ here?" Jack grumbles. "Why does Kay have blood on her shirt?"   
"Well... You see, Watson..." I start, playfully teasing him. "Okay, but seriously..." I take a moment to gather my thoughts as to how to explain this. We had introduced the supernatural to Bozer and Cage, Bozer once we got back from last month's mission, and Cage once we knew she would be a permanent figure on the team.   
Bozer had taken it surprisingly well, saying: "Well, I knew there was something special about Mac. But seriously, NO MORE SECRETS! I'm a spy, just like you guys now!"   
Cage, however, was a bit more skeptical. I decide to just take the plunge and hope for the best.  
"A kanima attacked me in my apartment." I give a sigh.  
"What?!" Mac's eyebrows skyrocket. I take in everyone else's bewildered expressions.  
"Perhaps we should take this to the fire pit?" I suggest.

A few minutes, and a blazing fire later, we're all sitting in a circle around the fire.  
"So, uh... what's a 'kanima'?" Riley starts us off.  
"A kanima is another result of the bite." Cage sighs at my words.  
"Are you kidding me?" She asks angrily. "Enough with the childish jokes Stilinski! _Some_ of us are adults."  
Now, the typical person would be offended by those words. I, on the other hand, felt a lot of pride at her insult. I have, up to this point, managed to convince our interrogation expert that I am a childish prodigy trying to play in the grown up world.  
_'Maybe I am childish, considering the reason I'm doing it is because my twin brother dared me to... It is good acting practice though..._ I mentally shrug, before continuing as if Cage hadn't interrupted.  
"They are pretty rare. Kanimas are created when someone truly lonely gets bitten." I ignore Cage's exasperated sigh.  
"Really? I didn't know _that_." Mac comments absentmindedly.  
"You are such a geek." Jack sighs. Mac rolls his eyes.  
"Look, all you need to know is that they are giant lizards that have paralytic venom on their claws and their will is typically bound to a single master. If the master is killed, the kanima will wander until someone else befriends it and thus becomes its new master." I sum up after an impatient glare from Matty.  
"You have got to be kidding me!" I brace myself for an outburst from Cage. I don't get one. "You guys are serious about this stuff? Like, it's real?"  
"Look, however childish I've managed to convince you I am, I wouldn't joke about having an assassin sent after me." I look her in the eye as I talk. "We weren't joking about what we told you when we joined this team."  
"So someone is actively hunting you down?" Matty pulls us back to the reason we're meeting up.  
"Yes. And, chances are, they will assume I survived when the kanima doesn't return." I nod.  
"And it won't return because..." Mac give me an uncertain look.  
"I stabbed it through the heart and beheaded it with a wolfsbane coated sword." I reply without missing a beat. Mac's jaw drops.  
"A kanima?! You killed a _kanima_  
"Judging by Mac's reaction, that's impressive. Why is that impressive? Just so, you know, I can fully understand the situation." Bozer interrupts.  
"Well, kanimas are known for not letting _anything_ get in the way of their mission," Mac explains, "especially if it's killing someone."  
"Basically, they're Murdoc, but with less emotion." I say.  
"That's debatable." Mac scowls.  
"Fine, they're Murdoc with a tail." I shrug. Bozer shudders.  
"So killing was impressive." Riley reiterates, awed.  
"Very." Mac stares at me, amazed. I raise an eyebrow at his look.  
"Did you not believe me when I'd told the McCall pack that I'd killed kanimas before?" I lean forward, resting my chin on my clasped fingers and raising an eyebrow.  
"I wasn't sure what to think when you said that. I was still processing the fact that you were the Silver Wolf." He mumbles to his shoes.  
"I feel like we keep straying from the very important topic of _someone trying to kill Kay_." Matty points out, shaking her head at us.  
"It's not like we can know who for sure who sent the kanima. I mean, best guess and worst scenario: the Goblin King sent it." I shrug.  
"Wait a minute," Jack makes the time-out sign, "I thought you said the GK would think you're donezo after the revenant affair!"  
"The revenant?" Sam interrupts. "The vengeful zombie?"  
"Yeah. They don't die 'till they kill the person they want vengeance against. I confirm.  
"But then you turned into a phoenix?" She asks.  
"By dying, yeah. Thus, Tamar then died, and I died, and I came back and he didn't." I nod, keeping a straight face at her bewildered one.  
"So why do you think it's the Goblin King if he doesn't know you're alive?" Riley raises an eyebrow at me.  
"Well, I know lots of people want me dead, but the Goblin King is paranoid. I could totally see him sending a kanima to see if I was actually dead or not. If I were dead, the kanima would return without a problem. Alive, and the kanima either returns with my head or not at all. Besides, if you expect the worst-case scenario, you'll be happily surprised when it doesn't happen. If it does happen, you at least won't be surprised." I explain. "But, of course, there was the fact that the kanima smiled at me..." I trail off  
"Why is that important? LIke, I get it's creepy, but, important?" Bozer asks.  
"well, Boz," Mac chuckles, "kanima tend to reflect the personalities of their masters. not completely, but the major parts of the master's personality are going to manifest themselves in the kanima." He pauses a moment before continuing," Somehow, I don't think the Goblin King would be happy to see Kay."  
"No. but I might."


	3. Flames

WIth a flick of the wrist I've got a knife from one of my hidden sheaths. As I turn to the source of the voice my arm comes around automatically, hurtling the knife straight to the newcomer's throat.  
Amazingly, this is one of the rare instances in which my knife does not meet its intended target.  
"Accurate as ever, Stilinski." He's holding the knife by the hilt, blade inches from his neck. By now everyone has jumped to their feet.  
"Denzil." I greet carefully.  
"Oh, don't tell me you're not glad to see me alive." He pouts.  
"I'm glad you're not dead," I watch carefully as his face lights up, "I'm not glad I have to deal with your immature idiocy." I scowl at him.  
He doubles over in laughter. "You know you missed me."  
"Yes. I miss the man-child that trained me as an assassin and is a living reminder of the horrors of my past." He looks surprised at my words.  
"Now, I know _I_ didn't teach you that." His eyes narrow. "That sarcasm... Did you actually go meet your family?"  
"Hold up," Matty interrupts, " _now_ what's going on?!"  
I massage my temples. "Apparently, my idiot mentor decided that the best way to check if I had survived our encounter with the revenant was to send a kanima to kill me."  
"Oh, come on!" He says with a sigh. "I knew you could handle it!"  
"Or you could have saved me the trouble and come to check on me in person, without playing games." I raise an eyebrow. Something about this seems... off.  
_I mean, it's not exactly out of character for him to do that. Except... He's not my mentor anymore. And how did he survive the revenant? Not to mention he seems too similar. People change over time, but Denzil is acting exactly the same. And, why would he come here?_  
Yes, there's definitely something wrong here.  
I let my exasperated expression fade into a smile. "Well, with you here, dealing with the Goblin King is going to be a piece of cake." I turn to the team. "Just like Cairo, right guys?" A general look of understanding passes over their faces.  
breeze." cage replies easily. The subtext is clear to me. _How worried should we be?_  
"Way easier! After all, this is Avi Denzil! He taught me everything I know!"

_I really wish I brought my sword._  
We're all sitting around the fire-pit discussing theories about the Goblin King. Of course, I'm only half paying attention. The other half of me is trying to figure out what is going on. The worst part is: he's starting to notice, I think. the team are all trained spies, they know how to lie, but Denzil and I are professional assassins. We're observant, intuitive, and, most of all, paranoid.  
A few more seconds has me convinced he knows we're lying to him. _But why isn't he doing anything about ig? Unless..._  
My heart drops to my stomach as it hits me.  
_He's stalling._  
I do the first thing that comes to mind: I lunge at him with a knife. he twists out of the way, but I still manage to get him in the shoulder. I have just enough time to think, _'Wow, I really seem to like stabbing people in the shoulder today.'_ before he throws me into the fire.  
I'm not sure what I expected, but I was surprised when the worst pain I felt was a log jabbing me in my mostly-healed ribs. the weirdest part was that the fire still felt as hot as it should be, yet it didn't hurt. And... was it fading? All of this registers in a millisecond, yet I barely manage to catch the knife that comes hurtling at my chest before I jump back to my feet.  
"What the..." Denzil murmurs.  
"Get out of here." I instruct the team. I keep my focus on Denzil as the team hurries out.  
"Clearly, you got bit. mind telling me what you turned into?" Just like the kanima, silence is my only response to the question. _'Never give your opponent information. It'll only give them an edge over you.'_ Denzil's voice echoes in my head. "Cause wolves don't typically absorb fire." He continues.  
"I realize with a start that he's right. I've absorbed the fire that was burning steadily in the fire-pit moments ago. What's more is that the constant pilot light that always seems to burn in my gut seems to have grown.  
Without warning, I lunge gain. This time, however, I'm faster than either of us predicted. I slam into Denzil, sending both of us flying over the railing.  
We both land in a roll, popping up with our knives ready.  
"I never thought the day would come when-" He cuts off his own sentence by lunging at me. I jump back, avoiding his knife easily, expecting the old knife fighting trick.  
_'Now it's my turn to stall. I gotta buy everyone time to get away.'_ The fire seems to grow even more.  
Denzil seems to notice the shift of attitude, taking a step back. I charge, swinging my blade as I go. Soon, the area is filled with the clang of metal on metal. Neither of us are pulling our punches, neither of us are afraid of killing the other.  
Parry. Swipe. Kick. Duck and roll.  
_The fire is now a raging inferno._  
One wrong step means death.  
Practiced feet make no noise on the ground, the only sound is the clash of metal. Until a twig snaps.  
I throw myself to the side as something hurtles past me. I look around to see that I'm surrounded by a pack of werewolves.  
_The fire swells, seeking an escape. The pressure builds._  
I meet Denzil's eyes and he give me an apologetic smile.  
"Kill her."  
The wolves pounce.  
My fire explodes.

"You're covered in soot." I raise an eyebrow at Jack's statement.  
"Is that better, or worse, than having blood on my shirt?" I sigh as I walk into the war room.  
"That depends," Mac glares at me, "was the fire and/or explosion anywhere near my house?"  
"Well, it was right under your house," Mac's eyes narrow as I rush to finish, "but your house was completely unscathed!" I pause for a moment, before adding, "granted, I'm not quite sure how."  
"Forget about that! I wanna hear about our badass ex-assassin kicking the butt of her former mentor!" Bozer grins at me. "Not to mention how she figured out he was up to no good."  
"Well, the latter is pretty simple," I start, "Denzil used to tell me: 'Never trust a survivor until you know what they did to survive.' I had no way of knowing how Denzil survived his revenant. From there, it wasn't very hard to figure out that things didnt' quite add up."  
"Good advice." Cage nods.  
"As for the first request... Well, that's a tad more complicated."  
"Just a ? Matty raises an eyebrow at me.  
WEll, you know..." I chuckle. "But yeah, it started when I realized he was stalling."  
"Hold up," Riley holds a hand up, "he was _stalling_? What for?"  
"Yeah, for a wolf pack." I nod. "When he threw me into the fire... I guess I absorbed it. It made me stronger, faster, the whole shebang. I was buying you guys time to get away when the wolves showed up and..."  
"And what?!" Matty scowls lightly.  
"Well... I kinda... blew up? I'm not quite sure what happened. The fire built up and just... came out. Forcefully." I stumble over my words as I try to explain what the hell happened.  
"Well, Mac, this is right up your alley!" Jack grins, slapping Mac on the shoulder.  
"What?!" Mac scowls.  
"You know, explosive and supernatural." Mac and I both groan.  
"So," Matty raises an eyebrow at me, "what took you so long to get here?"  
"Oh," I shrug, "I took Leo to the safehouse. And I dropped off some stuff there."  
"You mean the laptop and notebook you were carrying earlier?" I nod in response to Bozer's question. At the raised eyebrows of Jack, Bozer says, "Hey, I can be observant too. I did pass spy school!"  
"What was so important about that thing that they were the only possessions you grabbed when fleeing your apartment?" Matty ignores them in favor of raising both of her eyebrows at me.  
"research." I respond.  
"Of what kind?" This time it's my turn to raise my eyebrow.  
"Of the supernatural type."  
"The Nemeton?" Mac asks.  
"And phoenixes." I nod. "I've been comparing notes with Stiles and-" I pause mid-sentence as I remember.  
"what?" Mac looks alarmed.  
"Stiles called me right after I was attacked. I promised I'd call him and Dad back and fill them in." I say with a dismissive wave. I look to Matty. She nods to the door.  


Dad picks up on the first ring.  
"Kay," I can practically sense the judgemental raised eyebrow through the phone, "you're on speaker."  
"Sorry for the late call-' I start.  
"You'd better be! I thought you might've gotten attacked again." I rub the back of my head, not quite sure how to respond to that.  
""Uhhh..." I chuckle nervously.  
"Please tell me you didn't get attacked again." Dad groans.  
"I didn't get attacked again?" I bite my lip.  
"So what happened?" Stiles interrupts.  
"well, we found out that my old mentor was the one to send the kanima. then he showed up to finish the job."  
"You _just_ said you weren't attacked." Dad sighs. Stiles cackles in the background.  
"Well, a) you told me to tell you I wasn't attacked, and, b) technically I wasn't attacked. I was the one to do the attacking."  
"I have taught you well, padawan!" Stiles cheers gleefully.  
"This is not a laughing matter! Someone tried to kill Kay!" Dad scolds.  
"Well, personally, I'd rather have you guys cracking jokes than freaking out." I say with a smile. "Well, regardless, I want you two to be careful." I say seriously. "Denzil knows about you, and he might target you to get to me." I warn.  
"And what do you suggest we do if he comes after us?" Stiles asks warily. I pause to consider the answer.  
"Pray he wants you alive." I finally decide.  
"Wonderful." Dad grumbles. "Never a dull moment with you two."  
"On a different note," Stiles starts, "got any new info?"  
"Sell, something I just discovered is that phoenixes can apparently absorb and amplify fire. And when said fire is released, it only affects what it was intended for, and nothing more." I nod.  
"How oddly specific and certain. How ever could you have found that out." He deadpans. "I'll add it to the book" I can hear the grin in his added statement.  
"Should I bother asking?" Dad sighs. _We are sure making him do that a lot tonight..._  
"We're pooling our knowledge together and making our own bestiary." I reply simply.  
"This girl has more knowledge than the Argent bestiary!" I wince as Stiles' voice blasts at my ear.  
"Not nearly enough though." I mumble.  
"Yeah, well, that's what the internet is for." Stiles' voice is smug.  
"That's only If you'd prefer finding a needle in a couple hundred haystacks over good 'ol trial and error." I roll my eyes with a smile.  
"Yeah, well, I don't have to risk my life to figure out what kills a creature." He bites back playfully.  
"Right. 'Cause everything on the internet is true, and you wouldn't risk your life attempting hocus pocus methods of destroying, say, a golem."  
"Alright kids, calm down." Dad sighs once more. "this is almost as bad as Stiles during his terrible two's!"  
"Almost?" I raise an eyebrow.  
"You don't want to know." Dad groans.  
"Alright," I say, glancing at Matty who is staring impatiently at me through the glass, "I gotta get back to work. I'll talk to you later." I smile.  
"I'd say 'stay safe,' but considering our family's luck I'lll go with take care of yourself." Dad gives a weary sigh.  
"Don't die." I reply.  


"So, recap: your old mentor sent a supernatural assassin after you to kill you, and when It didn't work he tried to catch you off guard with a wolf pack?" Matty sums up. I nod. "So what do we know?"  
"I stand up and start pacing as I think. "A month ago, when we were in Beacon Hills and a revenant was trying to kill me, Denzil called to tell me that the Goblin King had returned and was hunting his es-assassins down. I thought I heard him get killed, but clearly not." I start. "Cut to now, with Denzil actively hunting me down."  
"So now we don't even know if a Goblin King is rising for sure?" Mac asks.  
"Well, not for sure, but its still on the table." I decide after a moment of thought. "on his own, Denzil doesn't exactly have the motive to hunt me down,? I pause for a moment before adding, "that I know of, at least."  
"So... back to square one again? Not even sure if this 'Goblin King' is actually back" Riley asks. I simply nod in response.  
_This is going to be fun._


End file.
